How it Should Have Been
by Whitney427
Summary: Set after Edward leaves in New Moon. What if Bella didn't let Edward leaving rule her life? What if Jake phased not long after Edward left? What would happen if Jake finally gets the chance he deserves, with his imprint? Rated T for now. May possibly progress to M. Some profanity.
1. Revelation

**A/N: I have been saying for a little while now that I would make a Jake and Bella story. It will be mostly in the POV of Jake and Bella, maybe some surprise POV'S. Like I said in the description, Bella isn't a pushover and has a backbone in this story. It is an imprint story. There probably won't be too many lemons because I'm not really good with that. But here it is! All character's and familiar places belong to Stephenie Meyer. Enjoy! Lots of ****_REVIEWS_** please! I want to know if you like it and how I can make it better.

* * *

Revelation

-Bella POV-

It had been a week since Sam had found me. The whole in my chest was as big as ever and there hadn't been I night so far that I hadn't woken up screaming. Charlie was worried but thought it would go away with time. I knew he was wrong. I would need a miracle for this pain to go away.

One Week Later:

It was getting slightly better. I had built up the courage to go back to school, and even sit at the usual table. Nobody had mentioned Him, and for that I was extremely grateful. Billy and Jake had even visited, and Jake, in the 30 minutes I had talked to him, had managed to make feel better than I thought I could ever be. I didn't even have nightmares that night. But it didn't last, and the next night it was back to the same as usual.

Another Week Later:

I had been thinking for a while about His and my relationship. As much as it hurt to think about it, I knew now how unhealthy it had been, and still is. No guy should ever have his kind of hold on you, and I would never let that happen to me again.

I couldn't take my time with him back, and maybe I didn't want to. But I decided I wasn't going to let it control me. Sure, there would still always be a piece of me that might still love him, but I needed to move on. And that is exactly what I am going to do.

After my revelation, I made up my mind that I was going to go shopping with a friend, a close friend. Angela. She was all for it, we would be going to Port Angeles tomorrow. And for the first night since I had talked to Jake, I didn't have a nightmare. I knew then that I was headed in the right direction.

The Next Morning:

I got up the next morning and tried quite hard, harder than usual, to change my appearance from barely getting along to I can do whatever the hell I want to. I went downstairs into the kitchen where Charlie was eating cereal. I decided I better tell him my plans.

"Hey Dad?"

"Yeah Bells?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could go with Angela to Port Angeles today. We were going to go shopping." He looked up suddenly, and the look on his face made it seem as if I had grown another head. I took a minute for him to answer.

"Of course you can. Do you need money? Hold on a sec."

"I don't need money Charlie."

"Oh well. I am going to give you some anyway. I've been saving up for you for stuff like this. I'll give you some of it right now." He went upstairs and came back down a few minutes later with a big wad of money in his hand.

"Here is $200. I have a lot saved up so this won't hurt it at all. Go spoil yourself kiddo. You deserve it."

"Wow. Thanks Charlie."

"You're welcome. Oh. Before you go, Billy wants to know if you would like to go over there tomorrow and visit with Jake while we go fishing."

"Sure Dad. Well I'll be going now. See you tonight."

"Ok. See you Bells."

Almost perfectly, Angela pulled up to my house in her car as I walked out the door. Today was going to be a good day.

The conversation stayed light the majority of the way to Port Angeles. We talked about school, boys, books, music, you know, all those things teens usually talk about.

We ended up going to pretty much every store. I didn't spend all the money I had on me, but I came pretty damn close. The back seat was completely full of my stuff, and the trunk of her car was completely full of Angela's stuff. I had never bought so mush at one time before in my entire life.

"So Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to stop somewhere and eat before we head back? I'm pretty hungry."

"Sure. I'm pretty hungry myself."

"Ok. I know exactly the place."

We ended up going to this place called Captain Nick's. (A/N: This is an actual restaurant in Maine. I eat there every once in a while and it is amazing. If you are ever in Bangor, Maine, you should totally check it out.) Best meal I have had in a while. We were in the car, heading home, when Angela finally decided to bring up Him.

"So Bella, how have you been?"

"Ummm… good. As good as can be expected I guess."

"Yeah. Do you want to talk about him?"

"There isn't much to talk about. He dumped be in the woods, being a total asshole, and yeah, it broke my heart into a million pieced, but I have it in my mind that out relationship wasn't healthy. No man should have that kind of hold on you. So, I am not going to let it control me. Screw Edward Cullen! There. I said his name. Now I feel much better. And thanks for listening."

"No problem Bella. And I am glad you are feeling that way."

The rest of the ride home I thought about tomorrow. I would be staying most of the day with Jake, and I was excited.

When I got home, Charlie was still awake on the couch, barely.

"Charlie? It's 9:30. What are you doing up?"

"I figured I would wait up for you. And the game was on. So? How was your day?"

"It was great. I got all kinds of stuff. We almost needed another vehicle." This was probably the first time I had laughed with Charlie like this, **_EVER!_** And it felt good to be able to have a conversation like this with him without breaking into a million pieces.

"I'm glad Bella. Why don't get on up to bed? We got to get up early tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan. Night Dad."

"Night Bella."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it. ****_REVIEWS!_**** Tell me what you think. And give ****_SUGGESTIONS!_**** I like to hear your ideas.**


	2. Always Known

**A/N: Here is chapter two. Enjoy and lots of REVIEWS!**

* * *

Always Known

-Knock Knock-

"Bella? We got to leave in an hour. Better get ready."

Ugh. But I'm so comfy. I got up and started the shower. It felt good, just letting the stress flow down the drain with the water. I just stood there for a few minutes before I actually washed up. When I got up, I went into my room to pick out what I was going to wear. For the first time since Edward had left, I felt the need to actually make an effort with what I was wearing.

I put on a neutral colored shirt with a leopard print heart in the middle on, some black skinny jeans, and a pair of leopard print ballet flats. No makeup of course because I have no idea how to use that stuff. I didn't have any acne problems, so that was good. I left my hair down all natural, very wavy, and grabbed my new leather jacket to throw on. It was quite cool out.

I went downstairs where Charlie was eating breakfast and I made myself a bowl of cereal.

"You look nice Bella."

"Thanks dad."

"You get all dressed up for somebody in particular?" He sent me a knowing me smirk. Sly old man.

"No dad. I just didn't want to wear the same old boring clothes I usually do. Ok?"

"Whatever you say kiddo. Finish eating and we will head over."

He eventually let me eat in silence, occasionally sending me a smirk or two. When we finished, we got into the cruiser and set out for La Push. I was excited to hang out with Jake. I hoped he felt the same.

We pulled up to the house and Jake came running out of the garage. Did he get taller?

"Well I will see you tonight Bella. Have fun."

"Yeah. See you dad."

Charlie and Billy left in the truck and it was just Jake and me. I turned and met his gaze, and stopped in my tracks. If any of the whole had been left over after my 'revelation', it was gone now. My heart felt full, and nothing but love for Jake and hate for Edward was left. It felt as if my whole world was revolving around Jake. It was great.

-Jake POV-

I was excited. Bella was coming over and we were going to hang out for the whole day. Although, Embry was coming over later, and I didn't know how comfortable she would be around him. The last time I had seen her before I phased, she was so broken inside. But, Sam said I had been almost as calm as Embry when I had first phased, and if someone came over later to supervise me, he had no problem with Bella coming over. Not that I needed his permission. As long as he didn't alpha order me, I would see Bella to my heart's content.

I heard the familiar rumble of Bella's truck pull up to my house. I cleaned myself up a little before running out to see her.

"See you later Jake."

"Bye Dad. Have fun."

"I will son. Take care of her will you.

"I will."

Bella had finished talking to Charlie and we were watching them leave when she suddenly turned around and met those gorgeous brown eyes with mine.

My whole world suddenly stopped. I couldn't stop staring. I had hoped I would imprint on her, but Sam had said it was unlikely. Well screw him because as of right now, I was staring into the eyes of my imprint, my world. It was the best feeling ever. I knew for sure it was imprinting because I had seen how it felt in Sam's mind. His had come around the hard way, but mine was as peaceful as could be.

"Jake? Are you alright?" It took me a minute to realize she was talking to me. All I could see were her pretty pink lips moving and wondered what kissing her would be like.

"Jake!? Hello!? Anybody up there?" Whoops.

"Oh. Sorry. You look good Bells." There was that beautiful blush I loved.

"Thanks Jake. You look… bigger?"

"I may have grown a bit. No big deal." I couldn't help but feel great. She was totally checking me out. Not that I could complain, and I was checking her out, so we were even.

"A bit? You are like a foot and a half taller than me now. It's so not fair."

"I would tell you to wear heels but you have to be coordinated to wear those." Her face turned all red again, but not from a blush, and she leaned over and punched my arm. Ouch!

"Ow! That hurt. Do you have arms of steel or something?" She was clutching her hand and my worry for my imprint took over and I felt really bad.

"Let me see that. Are you ok? Wow! It's bruised already."

"Yeah. Pale, weak people like me tend to bruise pretty easily."

"I know you do. Come on. Let's go into the garage before we don't make it in there."

She sat down on the couch, and I noticed she didn't look all depressed anymore. Maybe it was the imprint, but I might as well get this conversation out of the way.

"So… how have you been Bella?"

"You mean how am I not depressed anymore?"

"Yeah… that." She didn't seem to be bothered yet, so I figured get straight the point. Like ripping off a Band-Aid. Right?

"Honestly Jake? I kind of had a revelation."

"Ok. So tell me all about this revelation of yours."

"Well… the other day I was moping around the house, feeling horrible about Edward leaving me. Then I started thinking about how unhealthy our relationship was and how I shouldn't let him leaving get to me this way. I decided that if he didn't want me, that I wasn't going to let it get to me. I decided Edward and his stupid vampire family could go fuck themselves." She sat there for a minute, and realized what she just said. She looked up at me in horror, thinking I didn't know about them, and said nothing.

We sat there for what seemed like minutes before I decided to give her some piece of mind.

"Bella. Relax. I know what they are. I am the one who told you remember? Granted at the time I didn't quite believe it myself, but, now I know how true it really is." She seems to relax at tha, but then got a suspicious look in her eye.

"And why did you come to realize it was true?" Fuck! I couldn't tell her I was a werewolf just yet. I needed to make up something believable. She could always tell when I was lying.

"I was walking through the woods and I saw one of them. He must have known I was there, because he took off. But, he left the dead animal carcasses behind and I just put two and two together." She sat there thinking for a minute, and just kind of let it go.

"Alright. So, what are you doing there."

"Working on my Volkswagen Rabbit."

"Ok. Wouldn't you rather have one of your friends here who understands what you are doing instead of me, who, by the way, is as car illiterate as they come."

"No. Quil talks too much and Embry is coming by later. Plus, I like having you here." If I could blush, I would be tomato red by now, but Bella made it up for the both of us. She looked down, and I wished she wouldn't do that.

"So… your friend Embry is coming by later. I can leave if you to want to talk about car stuff."

"You don't have to leave because he is coming by. If he has a problem with you, he can leave." And I meant it. He may not know yet that she was my imprint, but he would figure it out and damn well better respect her.

We talked about random things for hours before I got really hungry. She took pity on me though and made me this big ass lunch. Best meal ever. Embry was going to be by soon, so I was cherishing my alone time with my imprint. I couldn't stop staring at her, she was just so beautiful. And every time I looked into her eyes, it was like imprinting all over again. I couldn't get enough of it.

"Yo! Jake? Man you here?"

"We are in the garage."

"Who is we?" Just as he asked that he walked in and stopped, looking at Bella. He realized after a minute who she was, but not after making it awkward for Bella. She looked down and stayed quiet, and I could tell she was nervous.

"Embry, this is Bella? You've met before."

"Oh yeah. She just looks really different."

"Yeah. I guess she does." She finally got the courage to look up at us and I was staring into her eyes again. It didn't go unnoticed by Embry either.

"I'll be right back Jake. Bathroom." Great, now I could tell Embry about imprinting.

"Jake dude, you didn't tell me she was going to be here."

"Why do you think Sam sent you over here to check on me? It's not because Billy is gone."

"I guess you are right. So what's with all the googly-eyes?"

"I imprinted on her. Just like I wished I would. Lucky right?"

"Yeah man. At least it wasn't like the way Sam did. That has to be rough."

"Yeah. But what can you do? Now get over here and help me with this stuff. I could use a mind like yours."

Bella came back, but she was rubbing her wrist. What did she do now?

"What did you do now Bella?"

"I may have accidently slipped on a puddle of water in the kitchen and landed funny on mu wrist."

"Let me see." I grabbed her wrist, but there was something off. It was really cold and had a nasty scar on it. I was speechless for a minute. It couldn't be, could it?

"Jake man, what are you staring at?" He came over and stood b me, and when he saw it, he got that same look on his face. Bella must have noticed because she ripped her wrist away from me. She looked guilty. Why?

"What is that on your wrist Bella?"

"Nothing." I knew she was lying. I didn't like my imprint lying to me, or being hurt, and at this point, I'm not sure which is the more dominant feeling.

"It's not nothing Bella. What did he do to you?" If that fucking leech bit her, I would track him down, dismember him into a million pieces, and light his ass on fire.

"**_HE _**didn't do anything to me. It was somebody else." Who else would do that? And then Phoenix came into mind. Had it happened when she was in Phoenix and 'fell down the stairs'?

"You can tell us Bella. The pack needs to know these things." Oops. Nice going Embry.

"What the fuck Embry!? Why would you tell her that!? I am supposed to tell her that!"

"Pack? What pack? Tell me Jake." Of course she had to put it as a command, and being my imprint, I couldn't refuse her what her little heart desired.

"I guess I have to tell you now that Embry opened his big fucking mouth! Thanks a lot man."

"I'm sorry. It just slipped out. You know how use to saying that we all are."

"Come take a seat Bella. We have to tell you something. Sam is not going to be happy."

"Screw Sam. She was going to have to find out eventually."

"Yeah, but not today."

"Enough guys. Just tell me already."

As Embry and I explained everything to her, I could feel all kinds of emotions inside of her. What was she thinking? When Embry told her about imprinting, she got a nervous look on her face. Maybe, subconsciously, she knew she was mine? Embry figured he had done enough damage for one day and left after we told her everything we could think of.

"So… that's why you knew they were vampires."

"Yeah. I was going to tell you eventually, but not today."

"It's alright. But I do have one question?" Here we go. The moment she could make or break my heart.

"Go for it Bells. You can ask me anything."

"Have you imprinted on somebody?" She was so nervous. She must know now it was her. And maybe I had always known it would be her. Even when we were making mud pies here, at this very house.

"Yeah Bella. I have." Her face fell into the saddest face a person could possess and she wrapped her arms around herself. A movement I had seen before, and it wasn't a movement I ever wanted to see from her again.

"Bella, I imprinted on you." I did not expect her reaction.

* * *

**A/N: How does Bella react? Give me suggestions and reviews of the overall chapter. I hope you liked it.**


	3. Decision Time

**A/N: Thanks to the suggestion from****_ IntelligentPrincess, _**** I got a great idea for this chapter. Thank you! REVIEWS!**

* * *

Decision Time

-Bella POV-

"Bella, I imprinted on you." Oh my god. What was I supposed to do say. I was kind of glad, but I had just gotten over Edward and didn't want to be pegged a whore.

I stayed silent, just staring at him. I know he deserved some sort of response from me, but I didn't have one. Finally, he spoke up.

"Bella? Are you alright? I just want you to know that I don't expect anything from you. I will be anything you want me to be." Well that was good, but I needed dome air so I could think about this.

"I need some air Jake."

"Ok. Let's go to the beach."

"No Jake. I meant alone. I'll be back. Besides, I can't go far because Charlie has my truck."

"Ok Bella. Be careful." I exited the garage and headed toward the beach. I know I had feelings for Jake, and he was gorgeous. But what about the others. They probably wouldn't like him dating the leech-lover.

I walked around until I found our spot where we had first talked about the Cullens so long ago. I knew I was over Edward and I had deep, true feelings Jake, but I didn't want to be hated by his pack. But then again, when have I ever given a fuck about what other people thought about me.

After about an hour of just pondering life, I had made up my mind.

-Jake POV-

I was losing my mind. What was taking her so long? I was beyond nervous. What if she didn't accept the imprint. I would be so heart broken.

But she had said she was over Fuckward. Maybe she just didn't have those feelings for me. I hope to god that's not the case.

I was trying to concentrate on fixing up the Rabbit when I heard the garage door creak open. I turned around, but not fast enough, and was bombarded by Bella. She wrapped her arms around me and wrapped her legs around my waist. Before I could even react, she kissed me. I was so shocked I just stood there. She noticed I wasn't kissing back and pulled away. Before she could unhinge herself from me, I kissed her.

It was the greats feeling in the world. She was so amazing. She sighed, and I took that as my cue to explore further. Our tongues battled, and what seemed like seven minutes in heaven had to be cut short because we were still human and needed to breathe.

She was kind of out of breath from that amazing kiss, and so was I. We took a minute, just staring into each other's eyes. She was so beautiful and had no idea.

"I made up my mind Jake."

"Oh really. What did you decide?"

"That I would love to be your imprint." Yes! I picked her up and spun her around until she couldn't be spun any more.

"I am so happy Bella."

"I can tell."

"I will never be able to show you happy I am, but I will die trying."

"Oh Jake. That is so sweet."

"Why don't we go inside and get something to eat?"

"Sounds like a plan."

-Two Hours Later-

Bella and I are were working in the garage when Embry came in.

"Sam found out."

"How?"

"I was on patrol with him and I kind of forgot he was there and started thinking about my day."

"What the hell Embry! I was going to tell him!"

"It's alright Jake. He isn't mad. Well… not at you. He was a little upset that I had let it slip and you couldn't tell her on your own terms."

"Oh. Ok. Then why are you here?"

"He wants you guys at the bonfire tonight."

"That's tonight? Oh shit! Come on Bella! We got to go!"

"Ok. Why didn't you tell me I was going?"

"Because, at the time, I didn't know if you wanted to. And I completely forgot to ask you. So lets go."

"Ok Jake. Chill."

"So Embry, does anyone else know yet."

"No. Just us and Sam. Maybe Emily… yeah Emily."

"Good. I want to be the one to tell them."

"Yup."

We arrived at the beach, and even though it wasn't dark yet, the fire was already going and I could see most of the pack around it. I just hope they all take it good.

* * *

**A/N: This one was kind of short but it has a second part to it. REVIEWS!**


	4. Peace of Mind

**A/N: I must apologize for my long absence. I've been terribly busy and completely forgot about both of my stories. From now on, when I have any free time, meaning no stupid homework or any dreaded chores, I will try my hardest to update chapters as often as possible. Here is the long awaited fourth chapter of ****_How It Should Have Been. _****ENJOY!**

* * *

**Peace of Mind**

-Bella POV-

It didn't calm my nerves at all that, so far, it was only Sam and Embry who knew. I dreaded this Paul person, he just sounded like someone who would pick at my past and make it eat me alive. Everyone else seemed perfectly okay. But, I did date Edward, a vampire, the mortal enemy of werewolves. That probably wasn't going to go over to well with any of them, especially Paul. It calmed me some, and by that I mean very little, to know that Jake was going to be there. I just didn't want him to fight my fights for me.

At this point, we were almost to the group of people surrounding the fire. Any nervousness, or any hesitation, on my part would have to be dealt with later because it was time for everyone to know. Time for what could be the most painful and ridicule filled night of my life.

-Jake POV-

If Paul so much as looked at her wrong, I was going to kill him. He had no right to judge anybody for anything. After all, he was the one who's slept with half of La Push and Forks. The only good-hearted person, truly good inside and out, was Embry. And he never had anything bad to say about anybody. Especially Bella. He had seen, even if it was only a few times, what that stupid leech had done to her heart. To my Bella. Who's heart was as good as gold. She never deserved to be treated the way she was. From anybody. And, like I said before, if anybody had anything bad to say about her, Paul or not, they would have hell to pay.

I could feel the nervous energy running off Bella as we walked toward the Pack. And I could see it all over her face. I was nervous to, but I hadn't been expecting this kind of reaction from her. She was almost hyperventilating.

"It will be alright Bella. I won't let anything happen to you. They have nothing against you. I've been in their minds. The whole dating a vampire thing is behind you, us. Paul just better keep his damn mouth shut."

"What is his problem anyway?"

"He's just himself. Some people are naturally calm, cool, and collected. He's short-tempered and angry."

"Sounds like you have to deal with it a lot." I let out a sigh. She had no idea how much shit we all had to put up from Paul.

"You could say that again."

-Bella POV-

It really helped having Jake with me. He was just so easygoing and it was a relief to be able to finally talk to somebody and they would just listen. But as much of a relaxer as Jake is, I was still nervous. And now, with all of the Pack's eyes on us, it wasn't going to get better.

"Hello Bella. I'm Sam Uley. I don't know if you remember me. And this is my fiancée Emily." Uley? Oh! He was the man who rescued me from the woods. How could I ever forget something, someone like that?

"It's nice to finally meet you Bella. Jake has told me all about you." She had scars running down her face, but, as I have experienced it myself, I try my hardest not to judge based on appearance. But, even with the scars, she was still one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen.

"It's nice to meet you to. Jake talks about me? All good stuff I hope."

"Nothing but great things. Don't worry Bella. You will always be welcome in our house."

"Thank you. I appreciate that." She grabbed a hold of my arm, telling me we were going to meet someone named Kim. By the expression on Emily's face, she thought nothing but the best of Kim.

-Kim POV-

I had heard many things about Bella. Jared didn't seem to have a problem with her and she seemed like someone I could get along with very well.

"Kim. This is Bella. Bella. This is Kim." Leave it to Emily to state the obvious. God love her.

"Hi Bella. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Jared's imprint." Just going to say it now. Don't want there to ever be any confusion on that later. She'd probably figure it out anyway.

"It's nice to meet you to. You have no idea how much of a relief it is for you guys to be so welcoming. I haven't met the majority of the guys yet, but I feel welcome already." I could tell, in that one sentence, she was more nervous than she should have been. But, with an asshole like Paul around, it's hard for anybody to feel anything good about themselves.

"We need to have a girl's night sometime. Get to know each other better you know?"

"That sounds like a great idea Em. What do you think Bella?"

"I would really enjoy that. Why don't we exchange phone numbers so you guys can get hold of me whenever you feel like it?"

"Good idea." We exchanged phone numbers and I couldn't help but feel good that I had just made her day a little but better. From what I had heard from Emily and Sam, she truly deserved it.

-Jake POV-

Nothing made me happier than seeing Bella talking to, and getting along with, another human being other than myself.

"So Sam. And Jake. What made you change your mind about letting her hang around?" And now the truth comes out, but I'm not worried.

"Well… if you must know… I imprinted on her." They were all silent. Well, those who didn't know. Jared, Quil… and Paul. I looked at his face and was surprised to see an entirely different expression. He, for once in all the time had spent with him, wasn't angry. Not that I am complaining. Finally, Quil spoke up to break the deafening silence.

"That's great buddy. I know how much you've liked her. Ever since we were real little."

"Right. Taha Aki couldn't have made a better match." Paul snorted at this. I didn't press him though. We all knew that Paul never wanted to imprint. His reasoning was that he didn't want to get stuck with one woman for the rest of his life.

"Whatever Paul. We know your opinion on imprinting. You can't make yourself any clearer. Just don't ruin it for us."

"Shut it Jared. You don't know shit."

"Relax guys! I won't have any fighting tonight. Calm down Paul. We don't need you hurting one of the girls." I could agree with that, but not even Paul was stupid enough to phase around **_three_** imprints.

"As if. You know I would never do that."

"Do I Paul? Do I? We all know how ill-tempered you are."

"Can we stop talking about my temper?"

"Yeah. Let's talk about that stupid red-headed leech." By this time the girls had joined this. As Quil said the words 'stupid red-headed leech', I saw Bella's facial expression change. In an instant, it went from relaxed to panic.

"Rrrred-headed leech? You've seen her?"

-Everyone-

"You've seen her!?" – Sam

"Yeah. Her mate tried to kill me when I was in Phoenix." – Bella

"What does she want with you now!? Isn't he dead!?" – Jake

"Yes he is. But she isn't done with me yet." – Bella

"Can you please start from the beginning? We are all lost." – Sam

"Well, it started one rainy day. Literally. The Cullen's had been waiting for a thunder shower to play baseball for a while. When it happened, they invited me to tag along. We were in the middle of the game when these three nomads strolled in. Victoria, the red-head, James, her mate, and Laurant, the black vampire you killed in the woods. James was a tracker. When I ran, it was just another game for him. We went to Phoenix to try and deter him. But, he followed. He tricked me into thinking he had my mom. I went to rescue her, but only to find that she wasn't there. He attacked me, breaking my leg, and… he bit me."

"What!? How the hell are you still human!?" – Jake

"Calm down. I'm not done. Edward got there in time and sucked the venom out. They killed Laurant. And now Victoria is after me. She thinks a mate for mate will make her and Edward even." – Bella

"But you're not with Edward anymore." – Embry

"Yeah. But she doesn't know that. And she probably wouldn't care if she did know." – Bella

"Don't worry Bella. She won't be hurting anybody." – Sam

"You got that right."

_Nobody seemed to notice though, as the night progressed and they all "seemed" to be having a good time, that two faces in particular were fraught with worry and envy. One, worry for her pack and imprint. She didn't want them getting hurt because of her and some stupid mistake she made a while ago. And two, somebody you would never suspect, who was worried for her, envious because he couldn't have her, and determined. Determined to kill that bitch who dared threaten her._

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed it. Please, lots of REVIEWS! And I would enjoy it very much if I got some guesses or encourages for who you want this mysterious person to be. I have an interesting story planned out for Bella and him. I will also try and update my other story as soon as possible. Just not tonight.**


	5. Temporary Author's Note

**A/N: So its been a while. I apologize for that. I have been super busy with school work and i am also getting my wisdom teeth out the fourth of November so updating then is not a possibility but i will try my hardest this weekend and the following week to get a couple chapters out for both of my stories. Possibly a couple tonight. And i am also happy you guys are enjoying the story. The ending to the last chapter was kind of a last minute thing. Any guesses on who else may have imprinted on her? I have a pretty good idea on how it is going to go. And any Jake fans out there are probably not going to be too happy. **

**_ 10/25/13**


End file.
